A special prison
by Spitfire47
Summary: Some of the prisoners from Fox River are sent to a 'special' prison where they will learn the values of life. And their new 'warden' will make sure of that. Prison Break/Saw crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _My first Saw fanfic. Be nice!_

* * *

Michael woke to a buzzing noise in his ear, his head throbbed terribly and a rusty taste had entered his mouth. Michael had a face and shook his head.

_Where am I? _He thought to himself.

He got up and looked at his surroundings which were no more than a dark cold room. A small table was placed against the corner of the room and a small black tape recorder was placed on top of it along with a scalpel. He pressed PLAY.

"_Hello Michael," _a deep dark voice called from the tape_, "You are here because you can't help yourself by helping people. You can't leave someone behind that you care about and you are more confused then you'll ever know. You don't act quickly enough to help the people you are unsure of and to the consequence, they die and their blood is in your hands,"_

"Oh god no," Michael muttered to himself.

"_In three seconds you will see two people who I hope will be familiar to you, both of them hold a key to your freedom. Only one of them you actually care about. You will have one hour to safe one of these people or this room will become your tomb forever. Live or die. Make your choice,"_

The tape ended and the room was silent once again.

"Where are the people?"

Just as he said that two lights flickered on and Michael immediately noticed who these people were. The youngest of the two was around 18-19, he had a pale skin and his eyes were closed. His blood crusted hair was spiked lightly and his face was hard to read.

"Seth," Michael whispered in shock.

The oldest one seemed to be around 20-25, he had paler skin then the boy and looked more mature. His eyes fluttered a little as if he tried to wake.

"Wha...," the man said as he successfully woke, he looked down to see himself strapped to a table.

"Michael?" the man asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What's going on?" Seth asked now wide awake to find himself in a glass box.

Michael opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He couldn't not for his life, find out what was going on.

"It's a test," Michael said to himself but the others heard.

"Who the hell would place you through a test?" the oldest one, Jason, replied angrily.

Small ticking noises erupted in Michael's ear and he looked at the table to see the scalpel.

"One of you dies and one lives," Michael said quietly to himself.

He heard a gasp from the glass box to see Seth kneel on one knee, he clutched his throat as if he had just lost breath. Over top of the glass box was a clock that had red number's counting back. Michael heard a yelp from Jason and turned to see sharp needles poking out from under the table. "One," Michael whispered to himself.

Michael walked over to Seth to see a small scar that ran down his wrist, he noticed that Jason too had the same scar. Michael looked at the clock to see that he only had 20 more minutes. He got frustrated and ran over to Jason who was now screaming in pain as the needles punctured through his skin and continued into his back.

"I'm sorry," Michael said to Jason.

He walked over to him and stabbed the scalpel into his wrist. Jason screamed like mad and attempted to break the metal straps but instead made the needles scratch his back so that his blood made puddle.

"Scofeild!" Jason yelled.

"I'm sorry," Michael said again as he stabbed Jason's wrist again splattering blood over him and the floor. Jason screamed and Michael drove the scalpel down his wrist, and split open the wound. Michael tried to block out Jason's screams and cries as well as Seth's gasps as the air got vacuumed out. Michael stuck two fingers into Jason's wrist trying to ignore the squishy feeling, he cut down more until he saw a rusty key embedded in between Jason's tendons. Michael ripped it out and clutched it tightly in his fist. He door to his left opened and Michael ran over to the glass box and opened it wide. Seth stumbled out and took deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Michael said now glad that Jason stopped yelling.

Seth took two more gulps of air, "Ya, but he isn't,"

Michael made a mistake of looking to see the needles have gone straight though Jason and tips of the needles ejected from his flesh. Blood ran down his body and into a large puddle that had formed earlier.

"Let's go," Michael said wanting to steer the boy away from the gore.

Seth didn't need to be told twice as they both entered a long dark hallway not looking back.

* * *

A/N: _I know this might not be as gory as_ _you expected but it will get better I promise._


	2. David Aploskis

A tall skinny man sat in a chair in front of six fuzzy screens. He had on a black coat with blood red lining and he had on a gruesome clown mask. A small remote layed in his reach of his left hand. He smiled as he saw a boy around age 19 have a dazed look on his face as he looked around his surroundings.

"Game on,"

* * *

David Aploskis woke to a musty rotten smell reaching his nose. He saw assorted saws and knives dangling over his head and a back recorder caught his eye that said 'PLAY'. David picked up the tape recorder and pressed the arrow button.

"_Hello David Apolskis,"_ a dark cold voice echoed in the small room,_ "You don't know me but I know you. You life has been fun hasn't it? Stealing things easily and confusing people with your excuses. Your wanting to belong has finally gotten you in prison and now it has gotten you to hell. As you see above you are a total of fifty knives and saws put together, your task is very simple actually, pick the right key and get out alive. On the table in front of you there are only forty-nine keys that are attached to the 50 knives and saws. One key isn't attached and that is the key to your freedom. If you pick right you win if you pick wrong, well I think you'll know what will happen. You ave 15 minutes to decide on which key is the right one live or die. Make your choice,"_

The tape recorder stopped and David's body filled with fear as a table full of keys stood before him. He didn't dare to look up for he knew that knives and saws will be pointing down at him. His eyes darted around in desperate attempt to find the right key, they were all the same rusty frail design. David picked one up but he felt a tug and a sudden _whoosh_ followed and David let out a scream. A knife had burrowed itself deep into his shoulder.

_Fuck! _David thought to himself.

He picked up another and a rusty sort of noise echoed and a hacksaw just missed his foot. David managed to catch his breath as he tried another one but a saw slide down his left arm taking away a long layer of his flesh. He ripped out the knife that was still embedded in his shoulder and he bent over in attempt to catch his breath. Tears started to flow to his eyes as he looked at the remaining forty-six keys that were attached to the forty-five weapons hanging over him. David took in a deep breath and pulled up another key only to have a hacksaw almost take off his whole foot. The saw's chain dug deep into David's ankle, passing right through the bone but then fell before it could take off his whole foot. David sunk to the ground in pain as his mind raced on how to make it all easier for him. He then got an idea and managed to get to his feet but he had to lean on the table to extra support for his wounded foot wouldn't hold him any longer. He felt to air and felt where the wires were, he just had to be careful on not setting off all of them at once. He gently touched on of the wires but a knife came zooming down from the ceiling and shattering near his wounded ankle.

_Shit_

He knew that it was officially impossible for him get out alive he knew that he couldn't dodge all the sharp objects that hung above him. He had a hard time thinking straight of all the blood loss and his whole body felt numb from his blood lose. He couldn't do it and he knew it. He looked at the clock that indicated 5 more minutes until all the knives and saws would rain on him and officially kill him. David picked up another key and of course it was wrong and a large knife came right down and stabbed in the back. Blood flew out of David's mouth as the knife burrowed itself into his back. David picked up another one and a saw came down and cleanly rolled into his already wounded shoulder. David tried to scream for help but all that came out of his mouth was gobs of blood. He picked up a key and waited for a knife or saw to come and kill him but nothing came and joy replaced all his depression. David smiled as he lifted the key and felt no familiar tug he walked over to the door and inserted the key and turned but the wouldn't budge.

"Come on," he said as blood flew out of his mouth.

Then a final loud beeping noise indicated that his time was up and all the weapons rained down on him at once. David's sight was foggy and a fade of red. His body dropped to the floor and the numbness in his whole body stop and was replaced with pain. He tried to get up but he couldn't.

_I need to lie down_, he thought to himself. He let his whole body go limp and then the world turned pitch black after.

* * *

A/N:_ I know this chapter is shorter than hte other one and I apologise. I will try and add the other chapter next wek for I am away from Easter and won't get back until Wednesday. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome. _


End file.
